And back
by Nuity
Summary: Post-KHIII. Quand Isa se réveille, la première chose qu'il constate est que tout est coloré... / Séquelle de "L'eau et la lueur", ou ficlet indépendante.


Ceci est... Hrm... Eh bien, il y a une référence à **L'eau et la lueur** dedans, ce qui pourrait faire de cette ficlet une séquelle, si l'on ne prend pas compte la fin de l'OS. Mais elle peut être lue indépendamment. C'est ce que je souhaite pour la fin de KH III. _Isa survivra vous m'entendez_

Originalement écrit pour une Nuit de l'Ecriture du forum francophone de Kingdom Hearts, sur le thème "Effacé".

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Quand Isa se réveille, la première chose qu'il constate est que tout est _coloré_.

Les teintes, les odeurs, jusqu'au toucher des draps sous ses mains est déroutant; il se trouve dans un lit, de toute évidence – les souvenirs l'envahissent et déferlent sur son esprit comme un tsunami, inévitable et suffoquant. Tout est trop brillant, les murs beiges, l'armoire brune, le tissu mauve pâle, la porte bleu foncé en face de lui ses doigts frottent une surface rêche, le matelas probablement, il entend sa propre respiration avec une acuité douloureuse, le léger grincement du lit quand il se redresse, et dans l'air flotte une odeur de propreté si perturbante qu'elle lui pique presque le nez. Il a à peine le temps d'enregistrer la masse d'informations qui menace de le submerger qu'un garçon apparaît dans son champ de vision; des yeux bleu trop intense, des cheveux châtain, une peau halée et un sourire qu'il ne parvient pas à décrypter. Isa a du mal à croire qu'il se trouve en face d'un autre être humain. Quelqu'un dont les pas résonnent dans ses oreilles quand il se lève et marche jusqu'à lui.

« Salut », fait l'autre sa voix enjouée mais calme fait presque siffler ses tympans. « Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es réveillé. Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Isa hoche la tête en signe de dénégation, comme un vieux réflexe – c'est vrai, lui souffle sa mémoire, ça veut dire « non ». Non, il n'a pas la moindre idée de qui est le garçon en face de lui.

« Tant mieux, ça n'est pas très important. Je connais quelqu'un qui t'attend depuis très longtemps. »

Et il s'en va la porte en se refermant claque presque, mais il commence à s'y habituer. Isa se rend compte que ses mains se sont fermées en poings, serrent les draps d'une manière qui lui fait mal, et quelque chose se serre dans sa poitrine, hurle _je ne veux pas être seul de nouveau_ – un nouveau souvenir fait surface devant ses paupières fermées.

« Il y avait cette femme là-bas, qui disait qu'il existait une sortie... » murmure-t-il s'en sans vraiment le réaliser, ni ça ni le fait que la porte ne s'est ré-ouverte, que quelqu'un s'avance lentement vers lui.

Lea a la gorge serrée – parce que ça fait tellement longtemps, que les souvenirs qu'Axel garde de Saïx lui pèsent sur la conscience, et quand il est assez proche d'Isa pour le toucher, il hésite l'espace d'un instant, pas sûr de ce qu'il va retrouver de lui après s'être tant battu pour le récupérer.

Et puis _son meilleur ami_ lui jette un regard perdu, comme s'ils avaient encore seize ans, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était encore dans le Domaine des Ténèbres ou pas, comme si rien ne s'était passé; il semble le reconnaître au bout d'un moment et baisse la tête, tend la main, entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Lea.

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu », il chuchote.

Sa voix est rauque; il est dérouté par sa sonorité, un peu. Perdu l'habitude.

« C'est toi qui est revenu, Isa », répond le roux sur le même ton, quelque chose comme de la joie de l'espoir et du regret entremêlés menaçant d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Tes cheveux ont poussé.

\- Tu n'as pas vu les tiens, crois-moi. »

Isa le fixe de nouveau et Lea n'hésite pas un instant avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens parce qu'il ne les a pas vu de cette couleur, vert-bleu, menthe à l'eau, en fait, depuis _tellement longtemps_ qu'il en pleurerait et soudainement il est en train de le serrer contre lui, tellement fort qu'il pourrait lui briser les os et -

« Ne me laisse plus, d'accord ? »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait qui a parlé et ça n'a pas la moindre importance – ils sont ensemble maintenant.

Plus tard dans la journée, Isa porte la main à son front et constate que les cicatrices se sont finalement effacées.


End file.
